Meeting Mushu/At the Moo-Shung Camp
This is how meeting Mushu and at the Moo-Shung Camp goes in Ryan and Crash meets Mulan. see Ryan and the gang with Khan watching Mulan Mulan: Okay. Okay, how about this: a deep voice Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and tough. with the sword, dropping it to the geound rolls with laughter then gets hit by a shoe Mulan: I'm working on it! Ryan F-Freeman: I like that thing you're working on, Mulan. Mulan: Thanks. Meg Griffin: I hope this armor I am wearing is cool. Check this one. her man voice Hello, partner. You joining the army as well? Oh, I can see you got a sword. I got one too. They are great. Frollo's Sword Ryan F-Freeman: surprised Wow. Nice one on the man voice, Meg. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. When did Meg learn to talk like a man, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I taught her that, Matau. Mulan: Oh, who am I fooling. Ryan F-Freeman: It would take a miracle to get to the army, Mulan. Mushu: as a shadow on a big rock, surrounded by smoke and fire Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say "Aaah!" Ryan, Mulan and the gang: AUGHH!!! Mushu: That's close enough! Mulan: A ghost. Meg Griffin: I think so. Mushu: Get ready, Mulan, your seventeenth halation is at hand, for I have beeen sent by your Ancestors...glances down at Crickee, who is making finger-shadows of a dragon's head, and kicks him. ..to guide you through your and Meg's masqurade. Cri-Kee C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work for me. Mulan So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death. Evil Anna: gulps Orla Ryan: If you know Mulan and Meg, Who are you? Mushu: Who am I? Who am I?! I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the plesureable, the indestructible Mushu. stare at the tiny dragon for a moment Mushu: Ah, I'm pretty hot, huh? immediately steps all over Mushu, but Mulan stops Khan Sci-Ryan: Is he okay? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess. Mulan: My ancestors sent a lizard to help me? Ryan F-Freeman: I guess. He is a lizard. Mushu: Hey, dragon. Dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing. hisses Evil Ryan: Got us there. Sci-Ryan: You look... Umm. Mushu: Intimidating? Awe-inspiring? Mulan: Tiny! Mushu: Of course! I'm travel-size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here would die of fright. tries to chomp Mushu Bertram T. Monkey: Down, Bessy. Mushu: Thank you. Mulan My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. gasps and Mulan slaps Mushu Mulan: All right. That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow, dis.. Mulan: Mushu's mouth Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before. Meg Griffin: Same here. Evil Anna: Did he call Khan a cow? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Even though he didn't know that Khan is a horse. Like Shining, Moon Dancer and Cadence here. Mushu: Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that? nods Meg Griffin: Maybe we could introduce ourselves, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Mushu. Names Ryan. Prime-prince of Friendship. Matau T. Monkey: I'm Matau. And that's Crash, Evil Ryan, Bertram, Shining Armor and some others we know. Mushu: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts